Not your type
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Caesar comforts Jazmine wanting nothing more than to tell her how he truly feels. Kinda sad. ONESHOT.


Michael Caesar adapted to Woodcrest rather quickly. With the help of becoming best friends with Huey Freeman that is. Unlike his friend, however, people seemed to like Caesar better.

Was it his unique accent or the fact that he was so smart yet so down to earth? Maybe it was his charm. He was told he was lovable. If that were so then why didn't _she _love him?

The now thirteen year old Michael Caesar couldn't wrap his head around it. He was just as smart as Huey, just as smooth and he could kick an ass or two. He didn't get it. He couldn't grasp how she could want Huey over him.

He was always a good friend to her. He tried to be the perfect friend to her because he knew, though Huey did care for her, he really took her for granted. She deserved better.

She deserved him.

The days grew longer and harder for Caesar the older they got. Huey was his best friend but Jazmine was…

He rubbed the back of his head. Looking forward he was nearly at the top of the hill. He wanted to be alone and knew that both Huey and Jazmine wouldn't be there. Jazmine went to Huey's house today to study for an exam.

Caesar didn't mind he did want to be alone…okay he was lying, he did mind. He tried to play it cool but it was getting unbearable. As he made his way up the hill the sound of faint crying caused his body to stop.

He peered ahead and saw Jazmine sitting under the tree. She was curled up in a ball holding her legs. The sound of her sobbing nearly broke his heart. Huey found it annoying because it was repetitive, but for Caesar it hurt.

He immediately ran over to her, "Jazzy!"

Jazmine gasped looking up quick then throwing her head back down into her arms.

She winced knowing he already saw her.

Caesar's eyelids lowered as he sat down beside her, "Hey…" He rubbed her back, "What's wrong?"

Jazmine didn't lift her head up but her eyes looked up at him, "N-nothing."

Caesar tilted his head, "Come on…it's Huey again isn't it?"

Jazmine shut her eyes trying to hold in more tears. Caesar put his arm around her now, hating seeing her this way.

"It's just…he makes me feel so…so stupid sometimes!" She choked out.

Caesar gripped down on her shoulder.

He calmed himself down quickly smiling weakly he said, "Yeah…I know."

He pulled his hand away and reached down to lift her face up.

Jazmine didn't want him to see her. Her face was wet and her eyes were red. Caesar didn't care though. He pulled his sleeve up over his hand and wiped her face clean.

She sniffed smiling a bit through his hand. Caesar smiled as well.

"You're not stupid, Jaz. Huey just doesn't know how to be sensitive."

_Why do I always do this? _

_Why do I defend him…_

Jazmine nodded as he spoke. She smiled weakly resting her head on him. Caesar felt his cheeks burn and his heart beat faster. She was so close to him, so warm.

She trusted him and took shelter in him but he could never have her fully. Her heart would always belong to his best friend. His eyelids lowered as his heart started to beat in unison with hers.

"Thank you Caesar…"

Caesar only nodded, "It's what I do." He chuckled a bit putting his arm back around her.

Jazmine's face lit up. He knew it wasn't because she liked him like that or anything. It was simply because Jazmine wasn't used to affection from boys and blushed easily.

He looked down at her with one of his famous friendly and inviting smiles.

"Huey really doesn't deserve you."

He felt the moment getting a bit too longing so he pulled away and messed up her hair big brother style, "He gets you down too much girl! You gotta be stronger, ya know?"

Jazmine looked down shyly, nodding a bit.

Caesar sighed leaning back against the tree, "I honestly don't know what you see in him…I mean I do. But I don't." He rubbed the back of his head confusing himself.

Jazmine only looked at him as he looked ahead, "He brings you down all the time. I mean I know that's _his_ way of protecting you from the real world and teachin' ya lessons. But…it's still wrong."

He shook his head, "Ya know? You deserve a guy who can make you laugh and smile. Cause you have the prettiest smile and the most beautiful laugh."

Jazmine's face started to hurt from how hard she was blushing.

"I dunno…it just bothers me that he could have the best thing in the world and yet he just pushes it away all the time..."

"Caesar…" Jazmine looked down at her lap. Her palms were sweaty. She blinked never feeling this way around him before. She glanced over at him, she only felt this way around Huey.

Caesar looked over at her and her heart skipped a beat. She blushed more unable to control the tone of her skin any longer.

_What's happening to me? I never liked anyone other than Huey…_

"Huey's like a brother to me…but you're…"

Jazmine clenched her hands and leaned forward, "Yeah?..."

Her eyelids lowered. _What am I doing? _

Caesar blinked, blushing slightly. He put his arm out and by her side touching the grass. He moved closer to her, "I can't say…" his eyes softened at the sight of her.

"And why not?" She saddened a bit putting her hands on his thighs.

Caesar wanted nothing more than to just tell her. He wanted her to know more than anything how he really felt. She was more than a friend to him, she was more than a sister to him. She was everything he wanted and he knew that it wasn't a phase, that his feelings for her would only grow not disappear.

"What's going on over here?"

Huey's voice snapped Caesar back into reality.

_But I couldn't tell her…_

Jazmine pulled away from Caesar quickly and turned to face him, "H-huey."

_Because no matter how much Huey hurt her…_

She smiled getting up and putting her hands behind her back innocently.

_She'd always go back to him…_

Huey glanced over at Caesar. He gave him a questioning look that fell into a slight glare.

Then, he looked back over at Jazmine and spoke, "We're not done studying."

Caesar smiled weakly getting up as well, "You should go then. I gotta be out anyway."

Jazmine turned back over to him, "See you tomorrow?"

Caesar nodded, "Yup."

_And the day after that…_

Huey lifted his head up in that, hi or bye matter, depending on how you look at it. Caesar put one hand in his pocket and the other he used to wave. Jazmine smiled a bit then ran after Huey as he walked off.

Caesar watched as they left together. He always watched the two of them from behind. Always being there for them and always waiting. Waiting for that one day Jazmine woke up and saw that he was always there for her.

Yearning for her.

That, he truly was the right guy for her.

And not Huey Freeman.

**A/N: I firmly support Huey and Jazmine. However, sometimes he bothers me with the way he treats her. I really thought about it one day and logically Caesar would be perfect for Jazmine. He's basically a down to earth Huey. I'm still bias towards Huey and Jazmine though.**


End file.
